That Poor Wolf and Other Stories
by Cadao
Summary: Concerns the 6th Doctor, his umbrella, a wolf and an annoying original companion : Casey Hannigan. Stories in order written, not in a flowing order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own, am not making money, did not make, Doctor Who or related ideas. Casey Hannigan is mine, though if by an off chance you want to use her for non-profit use you may.

"You're being selfish!" I insisted rather loudly. I was actually just bored, and wanted to talk. This was a good excuse for boredom busting. We couldn't do much of anything else since we were on a wooden deck along the road, stuck in a rain storm.

"I am not!" the Doctor snapped back. The creature that started this argument blinked at us.

"Yes you are!" I wiggled my pointer-finger at the Doctor. He looked at me like I was a bug.

"It's my umbrella!" the Doctor glared. No, the umbrella didn't blink at us. Heh heh, that'd give the old Time Lord a good heart attacks. Hearts attack? Hearts attacks? Whatever.

"You're being cruel!" I poked him in the sides. Woo, the glares that man can do. I beamed at him for a split second. Ha! Poke!

"I don't think a little rain-" he began, swatting my hand away.

"Meanie!" I interjected while putting my hands on my hips.

"Is going to hurt-" he continued with mounting anger.

"Bully!" I wailed. High pitched and annoying, that's my aim.

"That wolf!" he snarled, finishing his sentence finally. Give the man an award, he finished a sentence while talking to the One That Annoys and Interrupts.

"Coward!" I spat. I glanced at this planets equivalent to a wolf - the creature that was the cause of this here argument. He was a very handsome wolf . . . thing. Dark grey fur and splashes of brown, bright brown eyes, and a cute black nose. His left front paw had a dash of white. Every once and awhile he'd sniff the flowers and path by his rock, then look at us.

"You do it then!" the Doctor seemed pleased with himself - like I would never do such a thing, ya'know.

"Give me an umbrella," I replied calmly. I looked up at the umbrella the Doctor was holding. Yellow with bright splashes of other colors. Matched his current outfit, too.

"Not one of mine, you don't," he growled, putting the umbrella up a little higher. I'm very short, you see, and I guess he figured I was going to try for his umbrella.

"Doctor! I don't own an umbrella!" I whined, though not as high as before. Personally, I'm glad I don't have one. Then I would have to go to the wolf, and I actually don't care if it gets wet or not. Not to mention I don't want to get wet, I don't want to be bit, and I don't want to step on the ground.

"Good thing, too, because if you did you wouldn't own your arm anymore, either," he pointed out, like it made perfect sense and WOW! I was dumb for not knowing it.

"But he's getting soaked!" I gestured to the wolf, then tugged on the Doctor's sleeve, knowing he hated it. Annoying little fly that won't leave, that's me. Bored me.

"So?" the Doctor asked in irritation, yanking his arm away. He glared at the wolf as if the wolf planned this second by second. The wolf blinked innocently.

"He hasn't ran off, doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked, knowing full well why the wolf hadn't ran off but wanting to irritate the Doctor more. Irritate! Irritate!

"No." The Doctor shrugged, all normal. Phoey!

"Agg!" I gave up, throwing my hands in the air. Big old mean boring poop.

"Is that a word?" the Doctor wheedled.

"He's just sittin' there-" I started, frowning. The wolf wasn't just sitting, though, he was studying us. Reminded me of my math teacher before she sprung a math quiz.

"Probably just resting - comfortable looking rock and all," the Doctor guessed. He glanced at me. Uh oh, he's starting to catch on. Not about the wolf. The companion is just bored.

"Or waiting for a nice man to hold his umbrella over him," I needled anyway.

"Do you want to get soaked?" he snapped. Okay, he wasn't figuring it out, he just looked at me cause I'm dumb. How wude(rude).

"Not really-" I shook my head, grateful for the umbrella in the Doctor's hand. I like rain, but I don't like rain when the Tardis is a four-hour walk away.

"Then quit complaining," he told me sternly. No sense of fun, none at all.

"Or what, you'll spank me?" I glared at him. Try it, chubby. I'll-

"Now there's an idea . . . " He raised his left hand, the hand that was free from the umbrella. My eyes went wide. Nonono!

"Doctor!" I gasped, ready to dodge and run.

"Hmm?" he asked, putting his hand down.

"Perv." I shot at him, hoping to get back at him for scarring me into thinking he WAS going to hit me.

"Perv? Not that kind of spanking, who do you think I am, you're a child!" He seemed disgusted, horrified and maybe a little sick.

"No argument there," I answered. I was, after all, sixteen. A baby compared to Mister-Old-Guy.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy!" I looked up at him, hoping to see him squirm or at least wince.

"I don't think so." He frowned. Rats.

"Can't we go yet?" I changed the topic, looking around in hope of a break in the clouds. I wanted to get back to the Tardis and put my newly collected rocks into my collection.

"The ground is acid-like when it rains, I told you that," he lectured. "Hurry up, I said. We need to get to the Tardis, I said. But it's not going to rain, you said."

"Poor wolf." I reached my hand out for the wolf, who perked up, leaning forward slightly and looking at me with big, soft eyes. Sorry, puppy, no dinner for you to-day. At least, not a Canadian dinner.

"Not going back to that, are we?" the Doctor wondered, snatching my hand back.

"Why does the rain make the ground acid?" I questioned.

"Well, you see-"

"NO! I don't really want to know." I interrupted before the onset of a large explanation I didn't want. The wolf cocked his head.

"Herump." The Doctor was getting agitated from me interrupting him, so I tried to think of something to say without causing a rumble.

Only sound was the rain, hitting the decks, hitting the road, splashing in puddles. The forest to the right was getting the worst of it, though. Lucky us wasn't getting poured on - though I think I'm going to change my jeans when we get back.

I mused, "Good thing the locals put these decks along the road, eh?" Oh, that was stupid. The locals live here, dumb-bell, they would do precautions. Duh. The Doctor agreed with my inner voice.

"Of course they have!" He gave me a look. "You expect them to not put any protection up, in case of a freak shower? Don't be daft!"

I ignored him, looking off. I wanted to talk more, but my brain was at a halt. Something, anything to say. I looked back at him, stating, "I'm bored."

"Good for you." He wasn't looking at me anymore, gazing out into the meadow. He shifted the umbrella's position.

My stomach decided then was a good time to remind me I hadn't eaten yet today. So I asked hopefully, "Got anything to eat?"

"We would if you hadn't wanted to go rock collecting!" he spat. His left hand went rummaging around his coat, though. Good sign.

"You said it might rain. Might," I emphasized 'might'. I poked him in the side again. Woo, that infamous glare. One of these days I should squeeze his nose when he glares at me just to see his reaction . . .

"You should know by now when I say 'might' I mean 'it is going to'!" He waved it off, and then giving me a hard poke in return - and packet of beef jerky. Yum.

I took the Beef jerky, "Thanks." I munched while rubbing my side. Ouch. Then, "Hey, what if the rain was falling the other way?"

"Then we'd be in an alternate universe, as this planet's rain only falls the one way. Besides, the rain itself is harmless." He casually responded.

"Really? Cool." I grinned. One way rain. Neat invention. Wonder why it did THAT. Better not ask, though... I scarfed down the rest of the jerky.

Wow, I was hungry.

"Cool?" he repeated, looking at me with shock. What'd I do! I burped.

"Neat," I explained. I was sure he knew what 'cool' meant, but all well. "And excuse me."

"I know what 'cool' means, I just can't believe you used it." He smiled that smile, and I wondered why the hell not. 'Cool' was cool . . . er . . . yeah.

"Why not?" I wondered, cocking my head.

"Your time," he said. Oh, right. That explained tons.

"Whatever. Poor little wolf." I looked back out to the little wolf. Who was looking at me with hunger-filled eyes. Eep. Casey, you are being toooo nice to the wolf.

"I. Am not. Going to give. That wolf. My umbrella," the Doctor informed me, not slowly but clearly.

"Nice sentence structure you have there." I teased.

"Do not lecture me on how to speak." His voice said he was getting poked too much, but his eyes twinkled.

"Doctor?" I inquired a few moments later.

"Yes?" he answered while checking the clouds again.

"Why do you wear such a colorful coat?" I touched his sleeve again to prove my point - I had a brightly colored shirt on, but it wasn't nearly like his. Thank goodness.

"Why do you wear that Good Luck Bear bandanna all the time?" he countered, flicking my bandanna.

"My mom gave it to me." I smiled, putting my bandanna back in place.

"Ah . . . " He looked away.

"How about you?" I pestered.

"I don't own one." He grinned at me. Own one?

"What?" I was taken-aback. He was wearing one!

"I don't own a Good Luck Bear bandanna, therefore I can't wear one." The Doctor shrugged.

"I meant the coat!" I rolled my eyes.

"What about the coat?" He frowned, glancing down at himself. Ooooo, punch him in the nose and then run like hell, acid-ground be darned.

"Your just doing this to annoy me, aren't you?" I realized. I didn't punch him, of course. Don't punch the designated driver. He might drop you off on an uninviting planet and never come back.

"Its passing the time, isn't it?" He winked.

"Smart ass." I looked at the wolf again. He was looking forlornly at the road.

"Watch your tongue," the Doctor scolded.

"Or what?" I was really, actually, getting bored and I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Hey, a butterfly . . . in the rain? Weird.

"Or -" He didn't finish, giving his umbrella to his left hand and giving my butt a good wack with his right.

"OW!" I jerked away from him. "I can't believe you spanked me!"

"Well, you did give me permission to." He smirked.

"What! When?" Oh, my butt! It hurts! Darn old man, who do you think you are! Creep! Bully! Moron! Jerk!

"You called me 'daddy'." He pointed out, shifting his umbrella back to where it was in the first place.

"Creep." Tears - oh, how embarrassing, I hadn't cried since I was two! I glared and looked at the wolf. The wolf licked his snout. Adorable thing, just don't come near me!

"Aha! You didn't deny it!" The Doctor poked my side.

"Deny what?" I blinked at him, in confusion.

"That you gave me permission." He was still on that?

I mumbled something incredibly rude.

"What?" He half wondered, half warned.

"Nothing - hey! You said 'I don't think so' -" I glared up at him.

"Well, I'm reversing it." He seemed smug.

"But-" I protested.

"Rain's stopped." He shook his umbrella and closed it.

"You can't do that!" I glared. Reversing, ha!

"Do what?" he inquired.

"Never mind," I grouched. The wolf was just sitting there. "Poor wolf."

"Whats the reason now?" he sighed.

"He'll get sun-burnt," I said brightly as the wolf sniffed the ground.

"I did not just hear you say that," the Doctor scowled. The wolf looked at us, contemplated coming after me (he was looking at me in a hungry manner, I tell you!), but then gave the Doctor a good, long look. The wolf gave a defeated type of yelp, before he scampered away, happy as can be.

well, there you go . . . Casey Hannigan, the annoying twirp . . . I wasn't going to post this, but AnAncientSpirit bullied me into it. Hope you all enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was rummaging around an old box to pass the time when I came up with a little container. Inside was purple goop. I looked at it thoughtfully before showing it to Faolan for his approval. He sniffed it, then shrugged. Deciding to go ask the Doctor what it was, I trooped out of the room with wolf in tow.

After all, the goop looked edible. Maybe it was something from the Doctor's home world...

"Doctor?" I asked half an hour later. Boy, can that Time Lord hide.

He glanced at me from his seat in the library, in his hands an open notebook. Who knew he wrote in a journal? Looked like he wrote in a journal. Hope I wasn't killing any important thought, because I know once a thought is gone, it's gone. Boy, I feel bad now. Wish I could just erase what I said and wait for him to finish writing.

Faolan trotted over to the Doctor. Faolan plopped down onto his tummy, letting his tongue hang out happily.

"Hm?" the Doctor wondered, putting his pen down. It rolled to the center of the book.

"What's this?" I wondered, sitting down beside him. I showed him the container. He gazed at it thoughtfully before telling me,

"Food." He went back to writing.

"Food?" I pressed. After all, everything that is alive has to eat. Is it food for a dog? An alien doggie? Like Faolan?

"For a plant." The Doctor gave me a glance, his voice indicating he thought I was stupid. I stuck my tongue out at him. After a moment of silence,

"Oh. Can I eat it?" I asked hopefully. I am curiously dumb, sue me. Besides, plant food isn't harmful to a person, is it? Is it? Not to mention Faolan can just heal me up - lick, lick, healed!

"Uh, well -"

I didn't let the Doctor finish, popping some of it in my mouth. "Tastes like toothpaste, yuck." I wrinkled my nose. The mint flavor was exploding over my tongue, and all I wanted was to barf. But I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't appreciate me puking over his journal.

"What'd you expect?" He gave me a surprised, irritated look. I shrugged.

Oh, I don't know. Plant food. Maybe dirt? Not mint tooth paste. I hate mint! Unless it had chocolate. With chopped nuts. And ice cream...

He took the plant food from me, tucking it into his coat and well out of reach. I was just curious! I wasn't going to eat anymore! Well . . . maybe a little . . . Hmmm. Chocolate and plant food.

The toothpaste would give me a reason to delve into that coat . . . I went forward, my hand going in for the kill. Wonder if I'd find anything more interesting in here, after all, the things he pulls out of it when he needs to . . .

"Cassandra!" the Doctor snapped, pushing my hand away.

"Doc-tor!" I whined. He frowned at me. "I found it fair and square!" I pouted.

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with irritated amusement. "You mean you want to snoop through my coat to see what else I have hidden in it."

How the hell does he do that? Faolan agreed with me, whining along with my own whines. The Doctor plugged his pointer-fingers into his ears, and hummed loudly. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Get in, get in!" he demanded, pushing me forward.

"In? In to what? That blue thing?" I shouted back. An alien tried to get us but the man maneuvered us out of the way in time. It squeaked from the colors of the man's coat, retreating.

"In!" he repeated. "Or be eaten! Pick one!"

I chose to go into the small blue street ornament. I stumbled onto my knees as I expected to hit a wall. For something so small it sure was bright, and large, and -

"Shit and crap," I voiced.

"Excuse me?" the man wondered, sounding insulted. I twisted around to face him, going onto my backside and planting my hands firmly on the floor.

My brain tried to explain why this could be real, and it only came up with technology that Earth didn't have - to my knowledge. Which meant this man wasn't a man, he was an alien. I took a deep, calming breath, then asked,

"Please don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you?" He frowned, deciding to go around me. I followed him with my gaze, shifting around so I was on my knees and not my butt.

"You're an alien right?" My question got a nod. "I'm . . .you're gonna experiment on me . . . I'm too young to be mutated!" I exclaimed, wondering if it was too late to face the aliens that were outside.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, surprised.

"You're not going to hurt me?" I blinked at him, standing up. What kind of alien was this? All aliens were evil. Right?

"No." He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed in relief, glad that after being chased all through Red Deer by giant dust bunnies was not going to end with me being experimented on by an alien in a clown costume. My relief, however, squeaked and ran for cover when the alien told me,

"I am kidnapping you, though, so don't panic."

Right. At least he's just a loonie alien, not a mean alien. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Casey, I own Faolan, I do not own Doctor Who or related ideas. I am not making money. I write fan fiction for fun and relaxation.

DW DOCTOR WHO DW

"Doc-tor," I called, going around the corner. Faolan and the Doctor were both in dining hall of the month, glaring at each other. A turkey sandwich sat between them. I ask you! Do those two ever think of anything other than their stomachs?

"Yes?" the Doctor replied, moving an inch towards the sandwich. Faolan growled, lowering his head menacingly. The Doctor snapped his hand back.

"I'm bored!" I complained.

"So?" the Doctor eyed the wolf, and the wolf eyed the Doctor.

"So? So!" I repeated, irked that the two of them just couldn't just share the damn thing, and that the Doctor was basically ignoring me.

"What?" the Doctor supplied.

"Eh?" I admit it, that confused me.

"So. What," the Doctor sounded halfway between smug and angry.

"I hate you," I told him as I gloomily sat onto a chair.

"Hmm."

"Are you listening?" I asked.

"No." The Doctor went forward faster then I had seen anyone go, snatching the sandwich expertly. Faolan howled with misery. "HA!" the Doctor declared with triumph.

"I hate you," I sulked.

The Doctor gave me a surprised look. "You hate me? Why? Do you wish to have half my sandwich?"

I slumped, glaring at the wall. Faolan actually rolled his eyes, and the Doctor shrugged, going back to his sandwich and eating it with gusto.

I smacked him and stomped out. Waste of me time, that was!

I passed Mel on the way, and I heard her start in on the Doctor about health foods. I ask you, its a turkey sandwich. What is so unhealthy about that! Faolan howled again, but this time with laughter. He probably got the sandwich.

How'd I end up in this nut house? Oh, right. Those evil Dust Bunnies. Stupid Dust Bunnies. 


End file.
